


Que amargos son tus labios (Cloud Strife) Prólogo

by Clau_Teil



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clau_Teil/pseuds/Clau_Teil
Summary: Oh...sabes que es difícil que ya no estés.Sabes que aunque se que no debo estar así, no puedo, ya que aún no estaba o nunca estare preparado para lo que sucedió.Sabes cada vez que duermo y despierto pienso que estas allí........TE EXTRAÑO........££££££££££££££££££€€€€€££££££££££££££Cloud Strife x Male! readerEscondido tema FUERTE.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader





	Que amargos son tus labios (Cloud Strife) Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como dice en el resumen tema FUERTE, sino sabes asimilar el tema entonces no lo leas, pero si aún así continuas es tu responsabilidad.
> 
> Posdata: lo siento si no se entienden mis incoherencia, ya que e tratado lo mejor posible que se entiendan, pero aún así siempre se me escapa algo.
> 
> No se por que cuando pegue el archivo que tenía en un documento me cambiaron algunas palabras aquí.

A pasado mucho tiempo en el cual todo es tranquilo, lo que a todos le sienta bien.

Cloud se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de Tifa no eran de amor, sino algo como sentimientos de amistad. Ya que hace muchas noches comenzó a salir con alguien, no en la forma romántica sino más bien para relajarse y visitar los otros sitios.

Cada noche que salía con esa persona y con otras, para que luego ellos mismos se perdieran entre sí, no contó que su misma mente comenzó a jugar momentos de alucinaciones y tampoco contó que una de esas personas iba a tranquilizarlo.

.  
.

Como todo el mundo sabía que este chico rubio no sonreía mucho, pero de un día para otro comenzaron a notar cambios en él.

También se notó cuando comenzó a parecer deprimido levemente. Las personas se preguntaba que había pasado, algunos lo atribuían a Tifa lo había terminado, la misma Tifa había desmentido todo eso ya que él y ella no estaban en una relación solo eran amigos y, además Tifa decidio preguntarle a Cloud pero este al escuchar el tema desviaba o respondedor que tenía algo más importante que hacer.

.  
.  
.  
.

\- "Cloud" - un tipo de espalda desnudo, tomo una calada de su cigarillo y luego exalo - "si algún día no estoy, no te pongas triste" -

\- "pero t ..." - fue interrumpido.

\- "Cloud" - el chico voltio a ver a Cloud a los ojos - "tu y yo sabemos que algún momento no voy a estar y" - con un suspiro- "no quiero que por mi amargues tu vida" -.

El chico colocó su cigarrillo en la senicera, se acercó a Cloud y lo besó y, Cloud devolvió el beso, en la mente de uno parecía que no quería perderlo y en el otro solo quería recordar.

.  
.

Otras veces, ambos estaban en una especie de coral abierto donde había chocobos, no era de estrañar que al menos el rubio le gustaba mucho los chocobos.

  
\- "bueno, al menos fue correcto en aceptar la invitación de venir aquí" -dijo subiendo a una de las barandillas de madera.

\- "exacto, fue estupendo que acepta mi invitación" - Dijo un hombre grande más alto que Cloud.

El compañero de nube estaba hablando con el otro hombre. Pasó un tiempo que ambos conversaron en la mayor parte de los otros que Cloud.

El hombre se fue y ambos se fueron a dar pequeños besos.

-"Al menos busquen un hotel o un cuarto"-el chico y él se separaron.

\- "jaja, okey ~" - dijo sonriendo

Ahora ambos entraron en el otro hombre dijo que había sucedido algo y tenía que irse y que su familiar está en su habitación.

Ambos estaban sentados en unas sillas, y a adelante de ellos habían un bar, el chico había llegado a servir una nube su bebida y el otro se mezcló varias otras bebidas a su vaso y dijo- "veré que si uno de los empleados me de a unas pequeñas sombrillas ”- y se fue.

A los pocos minutos que se fue otra persona vino, era la mitad del tamaño de Cloud, tenía el aspecto de color de cabello morado y sus ojos de color rojo, y tenía una cara muy estoica.

\- “esto es de risitas” - dijo señalando la bebida.

-" ¿Qué?"-

\- "de risitas, un chico alegre y muy raro, el amigo de mi hermano" -.

Cloud asintió, el chico vacío la bebida en una botella y sacó otra botella y dijo: "Te recomiendo que no le trates mal y no le compliques la vida más" - con esto último los ojos de él estaban como enojados.

\- "ademas el es como mi hermano" -.

El chico se estaba yendo a las escaleras y el chico vino otra vez.

\- "Nube mira conseguí las sombrillas" - dijo caminado feliz.

también la mirada y vio la otra persona - "hola" -.

Ambos tuvieron que hablar pero el otro dijo que tenía que irse.

Ambos pasaron un día muy tranquilo y otras cosas más que pasaron en la noche.

.  
.  
.

Otra vez el tipo estaba mirando por la ventana con un vaso de wisky, Cloud pensaba que era una vista maravillosa por la luna reflejaba la belleza natural de su acompañante.

\- "Nube, entiendes por que no quiero que coloques nombre a todo" - tomo un trago- "este tipo de relación que tenemos" -.

\- "lo sé pero sabes qu ..." - dijo con calma pero fue interrumpido

\- "no, ... no puedo, no se puede" - dijo con un tono agotado

Voltio a ver a Cloud y dijo- "deberíamos dejar de hacer estas clases de encuentros" - con un suspiro y unos segundos de silencio continuo- "debemos de dejarnos ver" -

Cloud se apresuró en salir de la cama y camino lo más rápido al otro y hacer o sus manos en las mejillas del otro y dijo- “se que crees que debes salir y huir a otro lugar pero” - colocó su mentón en el hombro del otro y susurró - "no quiero que salga de mi vida, ni tampoco quiero salir de tu vida" - dejó a pequeños besos en el cuello del otro.

Cloud sintio que el chico iba a llorar por lo cual als su cara y lo miro, viendo que solo los ojos de este chico estaban vidriosos.

\- "sabes, mi regla es solo acostar con alguien una o dos veces y no volver a serlo nunca" -

Nube ya lo sabía, pero escuchalo otra vez y en esta situación no ayudó que esto se sintiera más fácil de asimilar, pero escucho.

\- "y mira ahora" -con sacarnos

\- "mi plan fue al tacho" - dijo con disgusto.

Con calma dijo: "no debí costarme con el mismo hombre repetidas veces y, mira, me siento miarda por solo hacerte sentir que valgo algo, por solo ensuciarte" -

Ahora si sus ojos estaban lagrimeando pero él no se dio cuenta- "antes que sienta que no puedo alejarme de ti" - su voz se puso suave- "debemos terminar" -

Cloud había entendido que este chico solo huía pero si se queda un poco más podría. - "sabes" - con una mano sujeta una de las mejillas y la otra limpiaba- "me alegro que tu plan fallara" - se acercó y dio pequeños besos y luego un abrazo.

\- "no quiero que sufras ni que te sientas triste por mi" - y este acepto el abrazo de Cloud.

Cloud cargo al otro sujeto y, ambos sujetos a darse besos apasionados.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A pasar los días e incluso puede decir que pasaron los meses, ambos disfrutando mucho de lo cerca que puede estar cada vez que se encuentra.

Hasta que de repente los males que uno mismo puede tener dentro de su cabeza , puede hacer que uno no responda correctamente.

.  
.  
.

\- "Cloud ven rápido" - llamada de voz

\- "no puedo soportarlo" - llamada de voz que sonaba como si alguien llorase.

\- "no puedo respirar bien" - llamada de voz.

Y así, continuaba tantos mensajes de voz que aparecían que solo .... .Muchas cosas no se pueden explicar la primera vez cuando se escuchan, pero solo se puede decir que ese día hasta que los pájaros sintieron una perturbación.

.  
.

Cloud ese día no se encontraba tuvo que hacer una misión que había salido de último improviso, lo cual él mismo sentia que debia no hacer caso y decir que no, y que iba a continuar mañana, pero no lo hizo ... _grave error._...

Cuando llego a su departamento, sacó su teléfono tenía varios mensajes de voz, pero un amargo sabor tenía en su boca al solo sentir lo que él evitaba con mucho anhelo que no ocurriese.

Salió lo más rápido, Tifa aparicio  
\- "Cloud, quieres .." - fue interrumpida

\- "no tengo tiempo" - apresuró rápido en salir de allí y tomar su moto

Y mientras que conducía, escucho el último audio.

\- "Cloud, estoy bien, perdón por preocuparte ..." - soltó un pequeño suspiro - "... sabes ... Cloud ... te amo" - sono alegre - "Cloud cuídate y adiós" - y así finalizó la llamada.

Cloud sentía que algo andaba mal, incluso aceleró más pero ... _todo_ ... _fue en vano_.

Cuando llego se apresuró en subir y abrir con la llave de repuesto que tenía, solo para encontrar su mundo volvía a caer.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Continuará ........

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que le halla gustado.
> 
> Si quieres que continúe voten y comenten (aunque me vasta con que sólo voten :3) ya que a si veré que cuanto quieren que siga continuando, pero si no subiré cuando me de :3 :3 :3 la gana.
> 
> En mi otra cuenta de wattpad subiré con el mismo título pero allí agregare algo más.  
> En verdad no se si hoy o estos días lo subiré pero les avisaré cuando este subido.
> 
> En verdad pensé que este personaje iba tener más historia pero no, así que mi cabeza se prendió y comenzó a fluir muchas historias.


End file.
